Toothless’ Backstory
by RadiantFire
Summary: Toothless has to survive in this dangerous world on his own after he is taken from his mother. He has no idea who to trust, where he came from, or even what his name is. But somehow, he meets someone who might be involved with his life... somehow.
1. I Don’t Understand! What’s Going On?

I open my eyes, blinking rapidly, unable to adjust to the bright light above me. When I can see, I look up.

There is something holding me, embracing me, huggging me. It's a familiar female creature. Although I can't see her clearly, I know who she is. But at the same time, I don't.

Where am I? Who am I? What am I?

I don't know the answers to these questions.

I hear something. It's a voice. It's coming from the female. She's humming something. I don't know why she's humming or what it means, but I love to hear it. It's calming. It makes me feel safe.

I hear words. They are in some sort of tune, like the humming.

" _Rest now, don't you cry_

 _I am here to keep you safe._

 _Dream deep with joyful eyes_

 _just before you, adventure awaits_ "

I don't know what those words mean. But I can't stop hearing them. They're beautiful coming from this female. I long to see her clearly. I long to know who she is. I feel her face come closer, kissing my cheek. I smile.

I hear her voice as she lays me down, "Sleep well, my child. I'll be here, by your side. No one will ever hurt you. That's my promise.

I smile once more, before I let sleep blanket my mind again.

000

I am suddenly jerked off the ground.

I try to open my eyes to find out what is going on, but the light is still too bright.

I want to ask what is going on, it I don't understand anything. What is happening?

Where are you?

I cry out, hearing some sort of growl emerging from my mouth.

Suddenly, I understand who my caretaker is.

My mother.

Where is she?

Mother!

"No!"

I hear my mother's voice, "Put him down! Draymore!"

That word. It sounds familiar. What is a Draymore?

I cry out once more, flailing my limbs out in all directions, trying to find that safe feeling again.

I don't feel safe.

I feel afraid.

What is happening to me?

Mother! Help me!

"Let him go!"

I suddenly hear a scream. It sounds like my mother is hurt.

What is hurt?

Do I understand what hurt means?

Mother! Tell me what's going on!

Oh it's pointless. I don't even understand what the word "mother" means, but I think it's the name of my caretaker.

Mother?

Wait! I can't hear her anymore. I only here a strange, rough voice.

My vision becomes a little darker. I feel something soft but rough surrounding me.

I'm scared. I can't move. I feel trapped. I want to see. I want to return to my soft sleeping spot. I want this Nightmare to end.

Mother!


	2. I Want to Go Home

I hear a loud clang.

I bolt up, opening my eyes. Finally, my eyes adjust to my surroundings. Nothing around me is recognizable. I don't know this place. There is something brown and hard that makes a cubic space around me, but I can't walk around. There are greyish strips of hard, cold material all around me. I try to move it out of the way, but I can't. It won't budge. I can't get out.

I whimper in my own fear.

What is going on? Where is my caretaker?

Suddenly, I hear a creaking noise, whatever that is. I turn and see a tall creature walking to me. It must be male. It's very bright brown, almost whitish. It has two limbs that look like something that can carry things, and two lower limbs that must be for moving it around.

I hear it's voice for the first time, "Light it." It reaches toward a ditch in the middle of the room. There are round, grey objects surrounding a pile of brown, rectangular objects.

I look at my captor (if that's what you call someone holding you against your will) and tilt my head. I think I let him know that I don't understand him.

He kicks the grey thing in I'm stuck in and says more aggressively, "Light it. If you want to eat, light it."

I look to the pile of brown things. I think he wants me to do something to it.

I sneeze and shake my head.

"Good." The creature said.

I look at him, then the pile. It's different. There's something yellow like flying from it.

Something hits me in the face.

For some reason, my instincts tell me what it is: fish.

I look at it as it sits on the floor in front of me. I think I'm supposed to eat it.

I look up at the creature.

He stared at me with a scary expression on his face, "Well don't look at me. It's not gonna eat itself."

I know for sure now. "Eat" is the one word I understand so far.

I quickly bite the fish and devour it. It tates strange. I've never eaten fish before. It does taste good though. And it's very satisfying.

"Now be quiet while I'm gone. If the others find out I have a baby dragon in here, they'll kill me."

I look up at the creature, now somehow knowing what he is: a human. I've heard that word before, I swear it.

Somehow I must be connected to these creatures. Somehow I have a history with them.

I wish my mother was here.

I wish I was with her. I want to be held in her arms, hearing that same lullaby.

I close my eyes and replay that song in my head.

 _Rest now, don't cry_

 _I am here to keep you safe._

 _Dream deep with joyful eyes_

 _just before you, adventure awaits._

A tear falls from my eye.

I crave that voice.

I'm lost without it.

I feel in jeopardy without her next to me.

I just want to go home. I want to be with my family again.

My mother is the only family I have.

I whimper as I begin to sob.

I cry myself to sleep.


	3. I Need to Find My Mother

It's been a full week now, though it seems like an eternity to me.

I've spent all day and night stuck in what I now know is called a cage. I don't get much sleep, I barely eat, I can't move a lot. All I do is light the... heath? Hearthen? Hearting? Ugh! What are these wretched things called? What does it take to get a decent meal? Lighting that thing is all I do. I hate being stuck in here. I want to get out.

As usual, the human walks in holding a small fish. Knowing what he wants, I light the pile of wood for him.

I expect him to throw me the whole fish, but instead, he rips off the tail and gives it to me, feeding the remains to himself.

I eat the fishtail greedily.

I secretly glare at the man. I hate him. I wish I was strong enough to make him feel what I feel: fear, pain, sadness.

I sneeze, accidentally hitting the iron bars with fire.

The man kicks my cage, "Enough!"

I yelp as my head is slammed against the bars of my cage.

As I fight the urge to cry, I look at the burnt bar. Something is different about it. It seems slightly bent. I press my paw against it gently. It bends as if it's a strap of leather.

I look at my captor, hoping he hasn't noticed.

He doesn't even look at me.

He just sharpens his sword. I hate that noise. It scares me. I wish he would stop.

I now know how to get out of here.

Pretending nothing has changed, I lay down and close my eyes, and wait for him to leave.

Finally, I hear the door closing, as the human angrily leaves the room.

I see my chance, but I wait. I don't want to get caught.

I wait for about five minutes, until I'm sure he's gone.

I open my eyes, and burn the iron bars in front of me. I can see the metal becoming weaker.

At last, the bars break.

I leap out of the cage like I was being eaten by it. I push the door open and run out of the hut into a maze of tall brown and white pillars. I think their called something like fees, or teas or something rather. Don't judge me. I've spent an eternity stuck in a cage. The only things I understand are "light it." Or "enough!" Or fire or cage and all that scary stuff.

After all that time being held in that cage, I'm free! I can run! I feel like I can fly!

I wish I could fly!

Mother! Where are you? I'm coming Mother!

I stop as I realize a horrible truth: I don't know where my mother is. I don't know where I am. I still don't even know what I am or what my name is.

I'll have to fend for myself. I don't know if I can ever trust anyone, not after what that man did to me.

There is one thing I do know: I'm not full. I don't feel like I know my whole identity.

Trying to get some form of aid, I call out, "Hello?"

No answer.

"Is anyone out there?"

I quickly realize that I should keep quiet. That man could return at any moment.

I slowly walk through the maze of tall trees, I think they're called. I don't know. I've spent so little time in this world.

Raaaagh. I wish my mother had taught me more about this world.

I remember that one line from her lullaby. It never leaves me.

 _I am here to keep you safe._

I know understand what that line meant. She wanted me to be safe. She wanted the best for me. But now she can't give that to me.

I bet she's worried sick for me.

Mother, I promise, I will return home.

If it's the last thing I do, I will find you.

I... promise.


	4. Meeting New Faces and Learning What I Am

I walk through the clouds of green and white. I do hear a word for these things: bushes.

I have thought these were supposed to be green. But they're covered in something cold and white. Once it's warm enough, the white stuff turns clear and damp, somewhat runny. I don't know why that happens, but I hope I will further understand this strange world I live in.

I hear something moving in these bushes. I turn to where the strange sound comes from, watching a large, lumpy, bulky creature walk out of them. It has small and flat extensions coming out of its sides, like I do. It has a big mouth and long, sharp teeth.

"Hello there, little guy." says the creature, clearly a female, "What are you doing here? Where's your mommy?"

I fight the tears that form in my eyes, looking to the ground, "I don't know."

The creature steps closer, "What's your name?"

"My what?"

"Your name. It's what we call each other. Here's an example: my name is Blugmay. What is your name?"

"I... I..."

I close my eyes and try to remember. But I can't. I've spent so little time with Mother. The only thing she's ever called me is "my child." But I don't think that's a name.

Ugh. Why can't I remember anything?

"I don't think I have a name."

Blugmay scratches her ear with her hind leg, "Do you know anything your mother would call to you by?"

"No...?"

"Blugmay!" yells a deep male voice. Another creature, like Blugmay but larger, emerges from the bushes, "Why are you talking to this thing?"

Blugmay rolls her eyes as she turns to the creature, "Try to have a little compassion, Raketooth. He's lost. He doesn't even know his own name."

Raketooth growls at me, sniffing at me.

I try to crawl back, but I'm frozen in one spot. My fear has paralyzed me. I feel like I'm shrinking... literally.

Raketooth suddenly jumps back as if I'm a devil, "Dont get close to it! It's a demon!"

I tilt my head in confusion. What is a demon? It sounds bad. I can't be like that... can I?

Blugmay looks at me more cautiously, but refuses to move anywhere.

I look down at my paws. I quickly look away. My paws no longer look like my own form. They seem more terrifying. My mind is telling me that Raketooth is right about me.

I don't want to describe my body now. It's too scary. I'm different.

"Don't worry, Raketooth." soothes Blugmay, "He's just as scared of us as we are of him." She turns to me with her paw extended, "Dont worry Dear. I'll take care of you."

She pats my head in a motherly fashion. I feel calmer.

Lost in the moment, I follow the creature as she urges me to follow.

She leads me to a clearing, where four other creatures, smaller ones, turn to me with curiosity.

I hear Raketooth grumbling as he reluctantly accepts the fact that he's lost the argument, "Just remember that he's not a Gronckle like us. Sooner or later, he'll turn on us."

"I'm aware that he's not a Gronckle." answered Blugmay, "I'm just protecting him until he's able to fend for himself."

I feel myself becoming larger. I look at my paws. I'm back to normal.

My black scales feel like armour to me.

The baby Gronckles look at me with pure excitement. All four babies... except for one. A big one, most likely the oldest. He's red. He has this evil look in his eye.

He chuckles in a disturbing way, "So... Mother has decided to adopt a Night Fury, huh?"

That must be what I am. A Night Fury. That title sounds great. It sounds monstrous, mighty. I feel like I will be a great Nught Fury. I fix my posture to look fierce.

The red Gronckle notices and scoffs at me, making it obvious that he doesn't approve of my presence, "You don't scare me you freak. You just make me think of you as a pathetic little-"

"Firetrap!" exclaims a purple Gronckle, a female, "Do not even think of calling him the 'b word'!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Sleepshop?" asks Firetrap, "Spit on me?"

"For the last time: my name is Slyshot!"

"Gronckles!" yells Blugmay, "You will treat our guest with respect, as you are to treat each other with respect! Is that clear?"

Both Firetrap and Slyshot tremble, "Yes Mother."

Blugmay smiles, "Good." She turns to me and swings her head behind her, "Come with me Dear. You can sleep next to me."

I turn to Blugmay, following reluctantly, "Where do the others sleep?"

"They sleep in a lava pit that I make for them every night. But I doubt you'll be able to stand that. You're not a Gronckle. You are a rare and majestic Night Fury. You blend in perfectly with the night sky and you are so fierce that even those wretched humans fear you."

My eyes widen in amazement, "Wow... am I really a fierce creature like that?"

"The one thing you and I have in common, is that we're dragons. Dragons are monstrous reptiles that can fly and breathe fire."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Blugmay quickly digs a ditch in the corner of a cave. "If you like, you can make a name."

I stare at Blugmay awkwardly. I don't know how to pick a name.

Sensing my confusion, she explains, "I mean you can make your own name."

I nod.

I think back to the times spent with Mother. She did say something. But I still don't know what it is. But I decide that this will be my name.

"How about Draymore?"

Blugmay smiles, "Very well. Your name is Draymore. You can stay as long as you need. While you're here, we'll try to help you find your mother."

I smile, "Thank you."

I crawl into my sleeping ditch and curl up into a ball. I quickly fall asleep, confident of what is to come. Soon, I will find my mother. I can feel it.


	5. Something Strange about Firetrap

"No!" my mother screams, "Let him go! Stop!"

I hear my own voice escape from my mouth, "Mother! Help me!"

I yelp as I bolt up from my slumber. I look around, panting uncontrollably. It was just a dream. I shake off my fear.

Now calm, I look up a nearby tree. I climb it, all the way to the top, and look out at the horizon where the sky becomes brighter.

I close my eyes, and try to remember anything. Anything at all. I want to know who my mother was. But I just... can't remember anything.

I sigh.

Don't worry, Mother. I _will_ find you. I promise.

I sit on the branch, watching as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky, hoping for an odd reason that my mother would suddenly appear in the distance. But she doesn't. I inhale deeply, forcing a tear to remain in my eye, forbidding it to fall. I wish that I could see my mother again.

I know that I need to accept the facts. She doesn't know where I am. I'll most likely never see her again.

For some reason, I find myself doubting my mother's claim. I doubt that she ever cared for me.

Tell you what. If she doesn't come within the next few seasons, you can just forget about her. If she really cared for you, she'd have been halfway to finding you by now.

"Draymore?" I hear Blugmay call to me, "Where are you?"

I quickly climb down the tree and run up to the mother Gronckle.

Blugmay looks at me in confusion, "Were you just in a tree?"

"Uh... yes?" I answer awkwardly, "Why?"

Blugmay chuckles, "I've never met a dragon that could cling trees."

"Oh! Uh... uh.." I stammer, "I like to watch the sunrise."

Firetrap trips and falls on his face as he laughs hysterically, "All you need is a beach or a bundle of flowers and you're an official sissy!"

"Firetrap!" yells Blugmay, "If you don't stop right now you will miss your breakfast and spend the morning fixing the sleeping ditch."

Firetrap lowers his head, hiding his blushing face, "Yes Mother."

Blugmay sighs and turns to me, "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten to him. He's usually very polite."

I smile. He's probably just jealous. I'd be jealous if someone took my mother's attention from me.

Blugmay turns in the direction of a lagoon to catch some fish.

I look to Slyshot, "So... what do you do while you wait for breakfast?"

Slyshot looks to me with interest, "We just play. What do you do?"

I try not to look sad, remembering the kind of creature I am, "I don't remember. I was taken from my mother by a human, a few days after I was born. I didn't even get a good look at her."

Slyshot cringes in regret of her question.

"It's okay." I assure her, "It's not your fault. It was that stupid human. One day, when I find him, I'm gonna make him wish he had left me alone."

Firetrap scoffs at my last statement, "Yeah, like you make yourself wish you had spent more time with your precious mommy."

My fight with my emotions grows more difficult, "I don't remember anything about her. I don't even know her name or what she looked like. The only thing I can remember about her is a song she'd sing to me."

"Aaawwww." cooed Firetrap, still not showing any form of compassion, "Too bad. I didn't need my mother. I left her. And I don't even begin to regret it."

I want to say something sarcastic like, "You sure you didn't forget your goodbye kiss?" or something like that, but I forget it when I see a somewhat emotional look in Firetrap's eye.

As the baby Gronckles join the other two, I think about Firetrap's statement. He denied accepting his mother, but he seemed like he was about to cry. Maybe the same thing happened to him. Huh... maybe he's trying to seem strong. I don't blame him. He's the biggest child. Maybe he's anxious, and doesn't want to be called a wimp. I wouldn't want that.

I follow the others as I cpntinue to ponder the conversation.


	6. A Girl Who is Called a Demon

I sit on a small rock, thinking about Firetrap's expression as he spoke about his mother.

I don't think of it for long as something tugs at my tail. I look down at Firetrap, as he smiles mischievously at me.

I sigh, "Can you please just leave me alone?"

"Nope." Firetrap shoves me off the rock and I fall into a pit filled with some strange liquid in it.

What is this? I've never been in this before! Will I die? Will I live through this? Is this what Firetrap wanted?

I scream as I flail my limbs around. I finally crawl back onto dry land.

I calm down as I watch Firetrap laughing hysterically at me.

I look back at the pit. There's something clear in it.

Firetrap breathes heavily as he chuckles, "I can't believe that you're scared of a puddle! This is priceless!"

I look to the ground, feeling stupid.

"Firetrap!" whispers Slyshot, very harshly, "We're supposed to be quiet!"

Slyshot gestures to the bushes that become dense.

Firetrap laughs, "I'm not a coward! I'm not like this cat! He's scared of water!"

I thought it was a puddle. Why do you now call it water?

As Firetrap babbles to prove his quote-unquote bravery, I hear a voice from the dense bushes.

I walk through the bushes. They're not friendly. They have thorns and thistles. But my thick scales keep me safe.

I finally reach a clearing. I want to walk out, but there's a human there. It's a female. She's not like the other humans though. She's smaller. We must be around my age. She has brown hair. She has green eyes. She's chasing a butterfly. I watch the girl laughing playfully as she runs after the small creature. She trips over a tree root, but laughs.

I notice something on her back. Two black lines. Her ears are bigger and black.

Wait! What! She just burned a flower! She seems sad. Nope. She's happy again. She's back to chasing the butterfly. She's climbing a tree with ease. She's not grabbing branches, she's just... she has claws.

Unbelievable! This girl is part dragon.

She looks similar to me.

I want to go out and say hi, but I hear males voices laughing.

Three boys, slightly bigger than her, walk up to her after she lands on the ground, spreading two black wings cautiously from her back.

Amazing!

One boy looks bulky and has black hair. The second has blonde hair. The third has black hair like the first, but is smaller.

The bigger boy points a finger at the girl, "You're not supposed to be walking around like that, Dragon."

The girl stands up and hides her wings in her back, "For the thousandth time, my name is not Dragon. Just leave me alone and don't tell anyone about this."

"Oh don't worry," said the blonde, "We won't. We just wanna help you with something."

The girl shakes her head, "I don't believe you. You hate me."

The first boy grabs the girl by her shoulder, "We're serious."

The girl tries to shake the boy's hand off her, "Just leave me alone, Snotlout. I don't want to do this again."

Snotlout laughs, "Dragons are below humans. They don't have a say in anything, you stupid demon. Get her!"

The other two boys grab the girl by her hands and pull her to the ground. Snotlout grabs the girl's hair and pulls her up.

I hear her screams. What are these boys doing? I want to help her, but I don't want to hurt myself.

Snotlout slams the girl's head on a rock and shoves her to the other boy's. they take turns shoving her between them. Finally they hold her down on the ground. I can hear her choking on the blood that's flooding her mouth. Snotlout walks up to the girl, pulling out something that looks like a sharp tooth tied on a cylinder stick.

The girl becomes panicked. I hear her screaming, "No! Please! Stop! Let me go!"

But Snotlout laughed louder, "I'm gonna cut that demon out of you, Hiccup! Then the village won't have to fear you anymore."

Hiccup kicks at the boy, only to have her legs cut. Snotlout manages to cut Hiccup's arm and wound her wings.

Her screaming is becoming unbearable. I'm going out there.

Wait!

Her hair's turning black. Her skins doing the same thing.

Oh my-she jumped out of their hands! She's on Snotlout, clawing him.

Now the boy's screaming.

Taller, bigger humans run to them. The largest male with red hair pulls Hiccup off of Snotlout, restraining her hands.

He must be her father.

A female human with black hair helps Snotlout to his feet. He's crying.

I want to slap him as he says, "She attacked me! She tried to kill me!"

"That was you, you cry-baby!" Hiccup tries to run at Snotlout again, but the man holds her back and yells, "That's enough, Hiccup." The man kneels down and turns Hiccup so she looks at him, "I told you not to use your powers, and this is why. You could've killed him."

Hiccup tries to protest, but quickly gives up. The man isn't listening to her. She mumbles, "Sorry."

The man tells her to repeat it and turns her to Snotlout. The girl sighs, "Sorry."

"You should be!" exclaimes Snotlout, pointing at his bloody nose.

"It's okay, son," says another male, "I'm sure Stoick will have some punishment placed upon that girl."

Stoick sighs, "One night in the Great Hall. I'll have her sleep in the cage tonight. But nothing more."

Hiccup tries to run away, "No!" Stoick holds her back.

"We have to do more than just lock it up!" protests Snotlout's dad.

"Her!, Spitelout" corrects Stoick, "Hiccup is not a dragon."

Spitelout steps forward and points at Hiccup, "If we don't do something about that curse, the demon will turn on us all!"

Stoick glares at Spitelout, "Hiccup is not a demon!"

Spitelout shakes his head, "Face the facts, Stoick. She's too dangerous. If you don't do something about that monster soon, I will get rid of that thing myself."

Hiccup hides behind Stoick.

Stoick picks up the girl, "I'll do something. I promise."

The humans disperse, most of them walking in the diresction of their village, Stoick and Hiccup walk in another direction.

I want to follow them and find out what's happening, but something jumps on me from behind. I yelp and turn around as Firetrap tries not to laugh so loudly.

Firetrap tugs my tail, "Blugmay wants us to return. She hates it when we get too close to humans."

I groan as I reluctantly follow.


	7. Humans and Dragons Don't Mix

I enter the nest where Blugmay is waiting for me. She runs to us as soon as she can see us. After scanning Firetrap for cuts or bruises, she moves to me.

"I should've told you not to go toward the human village. You could've been killed."

I want someone to slap me in the face. I heard Slyshot mention that we weren't allowed to go near humans, but I went anyway.

I look up at Blugmay, "I'm sorry."

Blugmay sighs, "Why did you go?"

"I wanted to know what that sound was. I saw a girl. And you're not gonna believe this. She is part dragon."

Blugmay stared at me as if I don't know the difference between hot and cold, "Part dragon?"

"Yeah. As crazy as it sounds, she's actually part dragon. She has wings and claws, and even the ability to burn things with her _hands_!"

"How do you know this? Did she show them to you?"

"Well, no. These other humans, about her age, they attacked her... And she used these powers to protect herself. The problem is, the other humans won't accept her the way she is. She's not allowed to use her powers. They're even locking her in a cage at night!"

Firetrap gets my attention, "Humans deserve to be in cages."

"Not this human." I shake my head, "She's one of us."

Raketooth must have heard our conversation because walks up to us with a dominant expression on his face, "Dragons can't live with humans. That's impossible. The human will just use us and kill us."

"But this girl isn't fully human, she's partially dragon. She's one of-"

"Humans are not part of our allegiance, Draymore. Face it. It's too dangerous."

I sigh. Obviously, Raketooth isn't backing down on this.

000

Blugmay brings me fish after I sit on my rock. I quickly eat everything, remembering not to eat the bones. I didn't realize I was starving until now.

After I finish, I bring my thoughts back to that girl.

She has dragon powers, and the other humans hate her for that. Who can blame them? She nearly killed a boy. But then again, he was asking for it.

She needs to learn how to control these powers.

When I'm old enough, I'll find her and teach her how to use these powers, or maybe u could let her live with me. I could prove that dragons can live with humans.

I just need to learn how to be a dragon first.


	8. A Few Years Later

I roll in calming, sweet-smelling grass that is called Dragonnip as I crash for the thirty-fifth time today.

I don't understand why I'm even trying this. No matter how hard I try, I just can't stay off the ground for three seconds.

I look up at Blugmay, wanting to yell at her for making me do this, but I can't. I feel too calm. All I can do is just mumble, "I can't do it. I can't fly. I'm just fine on the ground."

Blugmay drags me out of the calming grass, letting me emotions return, "You just have to keep trying."

"It won't change anything. I just keep falling. I don't even get why I was born a dragon. I am literally the worst dragon that ever lived."

Blugmay smiles, "You're going to fall a few times."

"How is that supposed to help me feel better."

"By preparing you. You're going to fall. I did. It's like walking or jumping for the first time. You fall. But the fun part is getting back up. It's just like my mother used to say, 'Fly or die.'"

I tilt my head, "Fly or die?"

"It means that if you're alive, you have a purpose. If you're not gonna fulfill it, then what's the point of being alive?"

I look at the sky, Blugmay obviously knows what she's talking about.

Blugmay turns to return to the nest. "Well continue tomorrow. We have to get you in the air as soon as possible before the humans start hunting."

I follow her.

It's been a few years now. I'm six years old.

In case you were wondering, I haven't forgotten about the girl that's half-dragon, but I'm starting to think of her less. My mind is usually occupied.

I still plan to help her someday. She needs to learn how to use her powers. I feel like I've been destined to teach her, let her know who she is, help her see what her purpose is. I feel like fate has lead me to this girl.

Oh! Am i boring you with this topic? I'm sorry. I'll move on now.

Anyways, a few years have passed, and I'm currently trying to teach myself a new skill: hunting.

I crawl unto a bush and wait. I wait for a long time.

I don't want to think of anything else. I can't get distracted.

Yes! A rabbit is just out of the bush. Time to put my new strategy to the test.


	9. Hunted, then Rejected

I wish that Gronckles knew how to hunt. But because of their rock diet, they don't even know how to stalk animals without scaring them off. I've managed to teach myself though.

I slowly crawl through the thick brush as I inch closer to a small rabbit that ventures out of its hole. I'm about to pounce when I feel a sudden jerk on my tail. I scream and turn around. Firetrap chose the worst time to scare me. Now the rabbit is fleeing. I pursue it quickly, trying to keep my footing as I run after the little animal.

I'm starting to get tired. But I have to catch the rabbit. I need to learn to hunt. I'm catching up to it. I'm almost there. I can almost catch it now!

The rabbit suddenly turns sharply to the left. But I forget about the rabbit as I look up at the faces of four humans.

If there's one thing I've heard about these guys, it's that these humans are known for yu ting and killing dragons, or locking them away and forcing them to fight for their lives.

Without any more hesitations, I bolt out of their sight, running through the grass and bushes as I try to lose them.

But I hear them. They are catching up. They're gaining on me. Now I know how that rabbit felt.

Wait! I could go to Blugmay and Raketooth! They'd know what to do.

I turn and run in the direction of the nest. I'm almost caught by the hunters when I see the opening to the nest. I enter the clearing and yell, "Hunters! Help!"

Blugmay and Raketooth quickly run at the humans and try to drive them away. One of the humans passes them and runs at the little Gronckles. Firetrap hesitates from leaving the bushes as he has just returned to the clearing. Slyshot hides in the cave. Blugmay grabs the man with her jaw and breaks his back, throwing him off the nearby cliff. The other humans watch this and quickly retreat. I can't tell whether they're searching for their companion or running away in fear.

After the men leave, Blugmay observes us for any wounds. Everyone is alright.

Raketooth looks at me and growls, "I told you he was trouble. He lead those humans here and nearly got us killed."

Blugmay sighs, "He was scared, Raketooth. He didn't know what to do."

Raketooth pounces at me, but Blugmay jumps between us and takes the blow for me. Raketooth tries to charge at me, yelling, "That demon is going to be our demise unless we get rid of him!"

Blugmay bites Raketooth's paw and pins him down, "Draymore is not a demon!"

Raketooth frees himself from Blugmay's paws, "Then why does he look like one?"

I back away from Raketooth as he glares at me with nothing but hatred in his eyes, "If I were you, I wouldn't put our family at risk again. I'd get rid of him."

I shake my head. I don't want to accept this, but j feel that Raketooth is right. I turn and run. I run from the nest. I run, and I run, and I run. I run until I can't take the pain in my chest any longer.

I stop and listen. I hear the girl. I see her in q nearby clearing. I want to say something to her, but she seems like she wants to be alone.

She's dragging a stick through the dirt. She made an image of herself in the dirt. I think I should know what this is called, but I don't.

Hiccup then aggressively drags the stick over the image, ruining it.

A small dragon that we call a Terrible Terror enters the clearing, trying to comfort her.

Hiccup turns and looks at the dragon. But she just glares at him. She turns and throws the stick at the small dragon. She angrily yells at it, saying, "I hate you! I wish I were never one of you!"

I lower myself, as to not give away my position. Hiccup looks like she's crying. Her eyes are purple and her hair is black. Even some of her skin is black. But she seems too sad to lash out in a deadly way.

Hiccup buries her face in her hands. I can hear her. She's crying.

"Why was I born like this? What did I do to deserve to be born as a demon?"

I feel pity for this girl, but at the same time, I feel hurt. She hates her dragon side. She hates us. She hates me.

I feel hatred for her. Just as she hates me. I turn and leave, not even bothering to look back.

I can no longer care any less of her. I hope she's stuck like this for the rest of her life. Then she'll know what it's like to be hated.


	10. A Bad Feeling

I walk through the forest, thinking about what Raketooth said. I don't want to believe that what he says is true, but I do. No one else is like me. I'm not like anyone else. I can do something that they can't, but I don't want that. I am different. I was born a demon. I feel what that girl feels.

No. Forget the girl. I don't want anything to do with her. She was dumb enough to get her curse, she can get rid of it herself.

I still need to find my mother... My mother. The same voice I still hear, singing in my head. The very being that comforted me as I rested in her embrace. The very reason I'm alive. I need to find my mother. She needs to know I'm alright.

I look into a nearby puddle, observing my reflection. This is one of the few times I'm willing to see myself. I look somewhat like a cat, with demonish features. I am wearing something around my neck. I think Mother gave it to me. It's a small rope, with two black wings and a black tail. It has some scribbles on it in a horizontal line, but I don't know what it means.

 **"Are you lost?"**

What was that noise?

 **"Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you."**

It's a dragon, talking to me. **"Who's there?"**

 **"Just follow my voice. I'll lead you to me."**

I can't follow the voice. It's in my head... Wait. It's in my head. How is this happening? Am I going mad?

 **Turn left."**

Wait what? Did the voice hear my thoughts? Reluctantly, I follow the voice, carefully watching for an ambush that could happen at any moment.

Finally, I come up to a cliff, overlooking a beach. In front of me is a giant dragon with six eyes and a large mouth, with a tail that looks like a bludgeon. The dragon smiles in a way that terrifies me, **"Don't be afraid little one. I'm not going to hurt you."**

I swallow my fear and step forward, **"Who are you? And how are you talking to me without using your voice?"**

 **"Typical. You're grown so quickly, yet you're so young. You've learned so much, yet there's still so much to learn."**

 **"Please don't talk in riddles. I don't do well with riddles."**

 **"Clearly, you don't do well with being a dragon either."**

 **"Let me guess, you watched me through my mind?"**

 **"Yes."**

I can't help but be surprised. I was only joking.

 **"Don't be so surprised. I'm a rare form of Red Death. I have the ability to read and observe minds and personality."**

 **"And your name?"**

 **"I am called Kullgen. What do they call you?"**

 **"... Uh... Draymore?"**

 **"Hmm. A very clever name, especially for such a clever dragon. It must be very difficult, being different from other dragons. Not being accepted the way you are. You know you are very similar to that girl.-"**

 **"No! I'm not! Don't get me involved with her!"**

 **"You already are."**

 **"Huh?"**

 **"Forget it. It won't matter."**

I want to ask him what he means, but j notice something. He seems pleased; almost as if he wanted me to see the girl. I don't like this guy.

I feel a tug on the back of my neck. I look up and watch Kullgen drop my necklace into the water below. **"Hey! Wait! That was from my mo-"**

 **"The current will bring this necklace to your mother and alert her, showing her that you're alive, and well."**

I don't believe this dragon. Something tells me that I should run, but he's the only on who seems to be accepting me, or the closest thing to accepting me.

Kullgen reaches out his paw, **"Here. I'll give you a ride to my home."**

I look at the paw, then back into the forest. Blugmay could be looking for me. I literally just ran off without telling her where I was going. This dragon seems to be planning something for that girl. I might need to-

 **"Why are you afraid? If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it by now."**

With a long, exaggerated sigh, I reluctantly crawl onto Kullgen's paw. But moments after I crawl onto his paw, I begin to feel tired. It doesn't make sense. I was nowhere near tired two seconds ago... Oh no... everything's going black... I feel... I...feel...


	11. Kullgen Knows My Mother?

I can hear something... it's Kullgen. He wants me to... wake up? What? Did I fall asleep? What happened?

Finally, I open my eyes. I look around me, observing what looks like the inside of a volcano. The place is dimly lit by the lava below me. I'm lying on one of the ledges of the walls.

In front of me, looking over the ledge, is Kullgen. I don't like how he looks in this place. He looks like some sort of monster.

 **"Well, that was just rude."**

Aw crap! I forgot that Kullgen can read minds.

Kullgen continues, **"Welcome to my nest. This is where I spend my nights. I hope you're not startled by that sudden sleep."**

I tilt my head. Hopefully, he's reading my mind right now, because then he'll know that I don't know what this guy's talking about.

Kullgen sighs, **"Don't worry about that. All you need to know about me, is that I am the leader of this volcano. Every dragon that lives here has given me their loyalty. I saved them. They live here in return of completing some tasks that I have."**

I still don't trust this guy. He's got the personality of a tyrant... Huh... He doesn't seem to be reading my mind now... **"What kind of tasks do they complete?"**

 **"Well... for starters, the tasks are small, simple ones. Those tasks are as easy as catching fish or hunting."**

 **"I won't be able to do that."**

 **"I know that. The task I want you to complete, is one that is a little more... complex. I want you to find that girl, the one that is part-dragon, gain her trust, and take her here. I want to help here, but I fear that if I approach her, she will flee. That's why I need someone... that resembles her more."**

I think "no" the second he mentions the girl. There is no way I'm going to risk my life for that ungrateful child.

 **"It appears that I forgot to mention."** said Kullgen, **"Unless the dragons are willing to do my tasks, they leave."**

I don't think he literally meant "leave" when he said it. The way he said it makes it seem like something you'd try to avoid at all costs.

I open my mouth to ask what "leaving" is, but Kullgen cuts me off, **"Of course, you're not just going to start the task immediately. You're going to need training. First, you'll need to master the skills that you Night Furies have."**

 **"How do I do that? I don't even know where we live."**

 **"Don't worry. I think I've seen your kind before. I think I even met your mother."**

This guy met my mother? **"What does she look like?"**

 **"... I'm afraid it's been so long... I can hardly remember anything that happened years ago."**

That hesitation before the answer. He's lying, I'm sure of it. He knows my mother, he just doesn't want me to know. But what I do know, is that as my mother's child, I have a right to be able to recognise her.

 **"I'll give you a chance to meet the other dragons."** says Kullgen, **"I'm going to rest."** With that, the giant disappears under a thick fog.

I look into the fog until I hear two male voice behind me, **"You don't trust him, do you?"**

I turn and meet a green, two-headed dragon, **"No, not really. Right from the start he seems creepy."**

The right head of the dragon moves closer to me, **"I'd be careful what I thought of if I were you. This guy's a dangerous dragon. Very bossy, very short-tempered. Do everything you can to stay on his good side."**

The left head looks to a hole in the wall, about twenty feet above us, **"We have to go. We'll catch up with you later."**

The two-headed dragon flies away, leaving me with this "dangerous tyrant" that they have just described.


	12. The Answer is Coming I Can Feel It

I don't want to bore you with all the years I spend with Kullgen, but here's a summary: After the two-headed dragon called a Zippleback leaves me with Kullgen, I explore the volcano and meet many other dragons. As the days go by, I begin to notice something. With each passing raid Kullgen launches on the human village, few dragons never return.

I've heard some rumours as to what has happened to them. Some have been killed in the raid, some are injured, then fall into the sea, where the great sea dragons that dwell there finish them off. The very unlucky ones are captured and locked up in an arena, where the humans are trained with them. During the training, some of the captive dragons are killed.

I feel pity for those unfortunate dragons that have lost so much trying to please Kullgen, I feel that they should not risk so much just for the benefits of one dragon. I believe that dragons should stand for the benefits of everyone in their flock. I want to free them.

Aside from the pity, I feel fear. Kullgen stills wants me to bring him the dragon-girl. He still wants me to risk my life, just so he can see her. I don't believe that Kullgen's plans for the girl are going to be pleasant. I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm starting to feel pity for that girl again. Yes, she hates us. Yes, she hates what she is. Yes, she is considered a monster to many. But I don't think that she deserves to fall into a fate like this.

I want to help her, but I can't plan a way. I'm far too close to Kullgen. He can only read my mind as long as I am within half a mile's range.

I haven't forgotten the one thing I want the most. I still want to see my mother again. But I'm not sure she'll recognise me if she sees me again. Kullgen lost my necklace. Without it, I don't think I'll ever find my mother.

I do, however, know that she is alive and well. Please don't ask me how, I think it has to do with our connection as mother and son, but I'm not sure.

Right now, I'm sitting on one of the higher cliffs of out volcano. I've survived the harsh conditions her for a long time. My mind was somehow able to remind me of my age, though I keep losing track of time, again and again. I am almost fifteen now. I feel that something great is just ahead of me: something that can help me return to my mother, and free these dragons from their slavery, once and for all.

That one line in my mother's song. The one that says something along the lines of, "adventure awaits" must have been mentally preparing me for this. I think I am finally understanding my mother's message, but I still have doubts. How could anyone or anything my size possibly defeat Kullgen? He about one third the size of our volcano.

I don't know, but I believe, I will.

... Surely... just before me... there... is...

..

the answer... to one... question...

Who... am... I?


	13. I Failed My Mission

...

*sigh*

...

...

It's time.

The day is here. The dreaded day where I bring the girl to Kullgen. I'm not an expert at things like this, but this may or may not be considered kidnapping.

I look down at the now-burning village below me. Half the village houses are on fire, a few on houses completely burned to the ground.

A Monstrous Nightmare flies next to me and grabs my attention, **"I saw the girl running towards the building where weapons are made! If you hurry you can catch her before she gets there."**

I want to ask why she can't just get the girl and bring her to me, but I remember what has happened to the last dragons that have tried to help me. they have gone through the "leaving". The "leaving" is a lot worse than I've ever imagined. Kullgen is supposed to be alone with the Leaver, but I managed to watch without Kullgen noticing.

It's a horrifying sight. First, Kullgen breaks your wings, so badly that in some occasions, the bone is visible. As the dragon attempts to flee, Kullgen watches. Then, he crushes the dragon with his teeth, and swallows him, letting the dragon die as he slides down his throat.

I partially wish that I never watched, but now that I have, I know what I go through if I fail. I can't fail. I need to get it right.

I nod and scan the village for anything that could involve fire and lots of metal. I lose focus on my task as I see the girl's father, standing on one of the towers that hold catapults. The catapult launches a large boulder that brutally hits a dragon, knocking him out of the sky. Enraged, I shoot fire at the tower, knocking it down and sending the man falling down to the village.

I shoot at another tower, before I remember what I am here for.

OW! WHAT THE-

Something wraps around me and forces me to plummet. I feel sharp branches trying to tear my skin open as I crash through the trees. I feel myself rolling along the ground. I lave the ground for half a second before my body is slammed back into the dirt.

000

Ow...aah... everything hurts... was I... shot down? No... no no no! I was shot down. I failed. I can't return to the volcano. I'll be forced to "leave" and have no choice but to endure that horrible fate. I can't go back...

...

What if those humans find me? Maybe they'll kill me anyway. I could be spared.

Huh?

There's a man... standing in front of me... He seems very old... very weak... he's holding something in his hand... it's a dagger.. Just as I suspected. He's gonna kill me.

The man sighs and walks behind me. "It's a shame, really."

What is he talking about?

"That girl could've just made you fall into the ocean."

Oh for the love of- **"Just kill me already!"**

"I know her though. She'll come looking for you. Maybe she could finish you off. If she doesn't, she won't be as lucky as you."

 **"Would you just hurry up and-aaahAAAAAAAAH! OOOW! WHAT ARE YOU-AAAAAHHH OW! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STO-AAAAAHH"**

000

Ow, ow, ow, ooooooOOOww. My tail hurts! What did that man do? Why am I not dead?

I open my eyes and look at my tail. My vision is blurry, but I can see a lot of blood.

I drop my head on the ground and close my eyes.

"Ow!"

Whah...? I know that voice... it's the girl. I instinctively hold my breath, playing dead. I don't know why. I somehow don't want it to end here.

"I... I did it."

Did what?

"Ooh, I did it! Thi-this fixes everything! Yes!"

I fee one of the girl's boots press against my shoulder. I aggressively push her away.

Her breaths become pants. I hear her footsteps become rapid, but slow. I open my eyes and look at her. The girl is afraid, and has a knife in her hands, pointing it at me.


End file.
